St Valentin
by fairymangafan
Summary: Quel titre original, n'est-ce pas? Bref, du sexe pur et dur entre un couple YAOI! Et un assez inhabituel : Luxus x Natsu. Qulques éléments BDSM : les menottes. Désolé, écrit en vingt minutes donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire... ' Bonne St Valentin à tous, surtout aux célibataires!


Il haletait de plus en plus rapidement alors qu'une langue s'amusait à retracer les contours de son torse nu. De temps à autres des frissons de plaisirs l'agitait, alors que ses mains menottées l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit pour répondre à la chaleur qui montait en son bas-ventre. Un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'un doigt moqueur titillait son érection naissante.

Des lèvres cueillirent les siennes dans un baiser langoureux, alors que les doigts frais se posaient sur son corps dénudé comme des milliers de petits papillons. Il se cambra, cherchant plus de contact, gémissant de manière plus appuyée. Les caresses s'évaporèrent alors que deux yeux moqueurs mais pleins de désir se plantaient dans ses pupilles brûlantes.

« Lu...Luxus... » murmura-t-il en essayant désespérément de rétablir le contact.

Contact qui revint en force, lorsque la main puissante du dragon slayer de foudre empoigna violemment son sexe. Il lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé, ainsi qu'une pointe de douleur. Mais ça ne rendait l'expérience que meilleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Natsu ? » demanda le plus âgé.

Le mage de feu tourna la tête, refusant de répondre. Il savait que son compagnon ne faisait que jouer, comme il le faisait tout le temps, et encore plus aujourd'hui, jour saint pour tout les couples. La pression sur son entre-jambe augmenta et un grognement brûlant de plaisir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il bougea un peu dans cette main chaude, la friction lui procurant des sensations plus intenses. De nouveaux ses gémissements imprégnèrent la pièce à l'odeur de sexe, tandis que Luxus se masturbait gaiement à ses côtés.

Puis tout d'un coup, s'en qu'aucun des deux ne sachent réellement pourquoi, ni comment, les choses s'accélérèrent. Grognant sourdement son impatience le mage de rang S lâcha le sexe de Natsu, se saisit de ses jambes et les calèrent sur ses épaules. Un glapissement étonné répondit à ses actions, si loin de ses habitudes. Normalement il préférait prendre du plaisir en titillant Natsu jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ne le supplie de le prendre, mais là non.

Attrapant le lubrifiant, il en mit une bonne couche sur son membre. Le gel glacé n'était pas très agréable, mais Luxus n'avait pas envie de préparer son compagnon, ce qui nécessitait une bonne dose de produit. Après, ce n'était pas un monstre non plus. Étant donné que le plus jeune était rodé à ce genre de « sport », la préparation n'était plus aussi vitale qu'au début.

Et sans prévenir le concerné, il pénétra d'un coup son compagnon. Ce dernier étouffa un grognement de souffrance, tirant sous la douleur sur ses menottes et se cambrant fortement. Le dragon slayer de foudre s'arrêta quelques secondes pour laisser le temps à Natsu de s'ajuster, avant de recommencer ces pénétrations, mais plus doucement. Il tâtonna un peu à l'intérieur du corps bouillant, grondant de plaisir retenu, avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait, grâce au cri euphorique du plus jeune. Ajustant son angle pour ne toucher que la prostate de Natsu, il commença à ravager le corps quémandant de ce dernier. Les sensations étaient fortes pour tout les deux, chacun exprimant son plaisir grandissant au moyen de cris ou de grognement. La chaleur montait rapidement dans la pièce, jusqu'à atteindre son point culminant. Les deux éjaculèrent en même temps, habitués à ces pratiques. C'était divinement bon, et ce n'était que le début d'une longue nuit...

_Voici un petit texte écrit sur le pouce pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un couple yaoi sur lequel je suis à fond pour le moment._

_Concernant mon rythme de parution, celui-ci est chamboulé depuis que mes parents m'ont interdit l'ordi dans la chambre et ont fixé des horaires. Parce que je me verrais mal écrire ce genre de choses sous leurs nez. Donc je fais ce que je peux, mais je ne promets rien..._

_Bonne St Valentin à tous, et bonne lecture !_

_P.S : Impressionnant le nombre de yaoïstes française sur ce site : Ils n'y a que vous qui avez écrit sur la St Valentin ( en majorité en tout cas ). Un grand merci à vous, j'ai passé un excellent moment à vous lire:)_


End file.
